


Sexy Stalker

by girlygrl25



Series: Sebastian Sings [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and the Warblers sing 'Every Breath You Take'. Everyone thinks he's singing to Blaine. He's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sebastian didn't have a miraculous change of heart, but still apologized to Blaine. This allowed him to start hanging around Blaine, and his small group of close friends, thus getting closer to Rachel. Finchel broke up after Quinn's accident when Finn tried to get Rachel to ignore Quinn's absence and she wouldn't. Quinn is mostly fine, a bit banged up, and just out of the hospital.
> 
> A/N2: I'm not exactly sure when Regionals is supposed to take place, so pretend that it's springish-therefore warm enough for a pool party.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Neither Glee nor 'Every Breath You Take' belong to me, in any way. I also got the idea for the final Finchel break-up from another fic I read (which I can't remember the name or author of)*.

As a half-hearted attempt to reconcile both groups, Shue invited the Warblers and New Directions to a cook-out, having gotten Rachel's dads to agree to use their backyard. So now, on a sunny Saturday a month after Regionals, Rachel was in her kitchen, refilling the cooler of drinks, while the two groups of feuding teenagers attempted to not get into a massive fight around her pool. It had also turned into a party for Quinn, who had recovered enough to leave the hospital earlier that week. What neither Rachel nor Finn were aware of was that it had also turned into an unofficial celebration of the failed wedding, and consequently the demise of their relationship. When Quinn was late for the wedding, Rachel was adamant that they wait until she arrived. Finn, on the other hand, continuously tried to get Rachel to forget about her friend, insisting that the blonde was just jealous and trying to ruin the ceremony.* Eventually, it turned into a huge argument, leading Rachel to throw the ring at Finn and declare that they were done. Shortly after that Rachel received a call from a policeman, who had called the last one on Quinn's call list. This prompted a group of teenagers to take over the waiting room of the Lima Hospital, all still in their formal clothes. Quinn's healing was surprisingly fast, and Rachel had spent the last weeks splitting her time between the hospital, her singing/dance classes, and hanging out at the Lima Bean with Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian. Occasionally others would show up and sit with them, but for the most part it was just the four of them when they got together.

Due to the stress, and her relentless schedule, Rachel had been ecstatic that she didn't have anything scheduled for today. Since Quinn had been out of the hospital for a few days, she had suggested that the small brunette not come by and visit her. So, Rachel decided to make a day of it and cancelled all of her classes that day. Planning to spend the day alone, tanning by her pool, listening to music, and watching Criminal Minds, her guilty pleasure, she was understandably frustrated to be told that morning that her dads had offered use of their pool for the party that afternoon. A small knock from behind her caught her attention and she turned. Seeing Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, dressed only in his swim trunks that were still dry, brought an unwilling smile to her face. No one was more surprised than the two of them when, after Blaine forced them to sit and talk civilly, they actually hit it off. They are so alike that they fought constantly still, but now it was more of a friendly banter than the former cruel mocking.

A bright grin, that only she really got to see, spread across his face in response to hers. "What are you doing, Rae?"

"Getting more drinks." She flicked her bangs off her forehead in annoyance. "Teenagers consume far too much junk. Did you know that-"

A hand over her mouth accompanied by a raised eyebrow cut her off from the beginning of the rant. She narrowed her eyes, but could feel the corners of her lips twitching into a smile, and knew Sebastian could as well. This was a method he had started to employ as they got more comfortable with each other in order to stop her long-winded tirades. Staring into his smirking eyes, she remembered the first time he had quieted her that way.

-Flashback-

Sebastian was staring blankly at Rachel as she extolled upon the dubious virtues of Avenue Q, which she only admitted to liking after he found the soundtrack on her ipod a few days earlier. They were beginning to meet, just the two of them, having become closer in the mutual annoyance of being invited to have coffee, then ignored by half of the group. The half that had done the inviting, Blaine and Kurt, were usually too into each other to pay much attention to them. So, in an act of self-preservation against boredom, they started talking. 

This time, it was late on a Wednesday, after classes, and Rachel had called him. He still didn't know why, but as soon as she had seen him, she had grabbed his arm and started talking rapidly about everything and nothing. She was going between topics like a hummingbird, never staying too long on one, obviously trying to distract herself. Finally fed up with it, Sebastian reached over, barely managing to not be hit by her wildly gesturing hands, and clamped a hand over her mouth. The touch brought her attention fully onto him, and she didn't say a word for the first time since they had met that afternoon. Blinking chocolate eyes at him, she made a small enquiring noise when he simply sat like that for a minute, reveling in the silence. She quickly became annoyed, though, and began trying to say something. Eventually she resorted to poking him when he ignored her attempts to ask what he was doing. A sharp fingernail to his ribs had him squirming away and releasing her abruptly. 

"What was that for?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Rachel returned acidly. "What possible reason could you have had to muffle my voice so? Why would you-"

"Rachel!" he cut in, exasperated. She gave him a shocked look, but waved for him to speak. "You know I don't mind driving down here, all the way from Dalton, but do you mind actually telling me why you needed me so badly when all you've done since we arrived has been to prattle on about nothing?"

She blinked slowly. "Is that why you did that?"

He huffed. "You were getting even more annoying than normal."

"Oh," was all she said, looking awkwardly off to the side, unhappy that she might be alienating one of her few friends. 

She heard an exasperated sign, then a warm hand was laid over hers. "Stop that and just tell me what the hell has your panties twisted," though the words were harsh there was an undercurrent of fondness.

-End-

His caustic caring had her immediately spilling the problem, which had once again been Finn. Even though they had already broken up, Finn had approached her shortly after she had finished cleaning herself up from the second slushie of the day. He had strutted over to her in a way she had never noticed before, and told her that he was ready to forgive her for cancelling the wedding. Then he told her that he was ready to start talking about a new date and tried to give her the ring back. She had just stared at him incredulously for a minute before proclaiming, loudly, that they were over, had been over, and she would kill him before getting back together with him again. Following her words, she turned and stormed out of the school, calling Sebastian as she did so, and drove directly to their coffee shop. She had then sheepishly admitted that she may have been a bit hyper from the many cups of coffee she drank waiting for him. He had stared at her a moment, then burst out laughing. When he calmed, he pulled her into a hug, told her to ignore Frankenteen, and that since it worked so well, he would employ that tactic every time she started to annoy him from then on.

"Shorter please," Sebastian stated, amusement clear as he removed his hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Refilling the cooler with drinks."

He patted her head mockingly, "there now. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"What are you doing here, Seb? I thought you were enjoying taunting Kurt by flirting with Blaine, again."

"I was," he shrugged, throwing an arm over her shoulders. He leaned back against the doorframe, easily pulling her with him so she was propped against his chest. She collapsed against him, happy with the comforting heat radiating off of him. "It got boring. Kurt responds the same way all the time, so does Blaine. Then I noticed you weren't outside anymore and decided to come find you. I know how excited you were to have your Dr Reid marathon-I thought you might have skipped out on the party to crash in your room and drool over him."

She gave his arm a lazy slap, but otherwise didn't move. "I would, but I am a perfect hostess, as you know. Even though I don't want to be there, I will stay until everyone leaves."

He sighed, resting his head on top of hers. "I am well aware of how frustratingly proper you tend to act."

She laughed quietly before pulling back. "Come on, you can carry the cooler back out."

He gave a small smile and picked it up, leaving, but not before dropping a small kiss on her forehead. Rachel shook her head, grabbed some bags of chips off the counter, and went outside, suddenly much happier than she had been before. As she fussed with the snack table, she didn't notice Sebastian conferring softly with the rest of the Warblers, until Shue suddenly spoke up, bringing everyone's attention to where he was standing on the other side of the pool, in front of the Warblers.

"Alright, guys. Since we are all performers, I think we should do some impromptu numbers. The Warblers volunteered to go first, so give it up for them!"

The members of New Directions and the various parents who were there, clapped as they got in formation. When they started harmonizing, Rachel dropped the can she had been holding in her hand. She recognized that song. She was secretly fond of the song that the guys were harmonizing the intro for, and she knew that only Sebastian was aware of her hidden fascination for it. Then, he started singing.

Every breath you take, every move you make,  
Every bond you break, every step you take,  
I'll be watching you.

Every single day, every word you say,  
Every game you play, every night you stay,  
I'll be watching you.

Oh, can't you see you belong to me.  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take.  
Every move you make, every vow you break,  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake,  
I'll be watching you.

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace,  
I dream at night I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace,  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace.  
I keep crying baby, baby, please.

Oh, can't you see you belong to me.  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take.  
Every move you make, every vow you break,  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake,

I'll be watching you.  
Every move you make.  
Every step you take.  
I'll be watching you.  
I'll be watching you.

Every move you make.  
Every step you take.  
I'll be watching you.  
I'll be watching you.

Every move you make.  
Every step you take.  
I'll be watching you.

By the end, everyone was dancing around, even Kurt who thought that Sebastian was singing to Blaine. He had done nothing to refute that the former Warbler was the one the song was directed to, in fact all those there obviously thought the same thing. Rachel was the only one who saw the sly smiles and hidden winks in her direction during the performance. She was the only one who knew that Sebastian had done the whole thing to cheer her up. She was also the only one who was aware of how hard her heart was beating, knowing that he cared so much for her that he would make a fool of himself, for her.

It was later that night, after the party had been wrapped up, and she and her dads had finally cleaned everything up that she saw him again. Stumbling into her room, exhausted, Rachel stopped short, managing to not scream, when she saw a figure lounging on her bed from the corner of her eye. Spinning, she relaxed when it registered that it was Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, not wanting to attract attention.

He shrugged and reclined further, sprawling across her whole bed. "Just thought I'd see what you were doing."

She caught the concern under the indifference and smiled. "I'm fine, Seb. Thank you for the song."

He scoffed, but couldn't hide the happiness in his eyes from her. "I didn't do it for you, it just seemed fitting somehow."

"Of course," she nodded in agreement, before giggling and collapsing on top of him.

"What are you doing, now?" he asked.

"Getting comfortable. You are on my bed, you know."

He chuckled and lifted on hand, laying it on her back. He brushed a kiss against her temple. "Sleep well, Rae."


End file.
